Spitting Nonsense
by Kitai-Anom
Summary: Guess all those rumors were a lie. GinxIzuru, One-sided ShuuheixIzuru


Spitting Nonsense

**Anime/Manga:** _Bleach_

**Pairing(s):** _Ichimaru Gin x Kira Izuru, Hisagi Shuuhei x Kira Izuru (One-sided)_

**Genre:** _Romance_

**Warnings:** _Male x male relationship, possible OOC-ness_

**Personal thoughts:** _This story is written to show my opinion on what Gin & Izuru's relationship was like. I feel Gin has a soft spot for lil' Izuru so here is a fic based on that opinion._

Ps.

"Talking  
'_Thinking'_

Oneshot

* * *

"Can I join you?"

Shuuhei open his eyes and sat up from his laying position on the hill in surprise to see a smiling Izuru in front of him.

"Not at all."

Shuuhei felt himself smile at the sight of the happy man standing in front of him, Izuru had been happy for awhile. Izuru was glad for the invite as he sat down beside Shuuhei to enjoy the view. This was Shuuhei's favorite spot, this grassy hill that he only told the closest people to him of it's secret location. Izuru had come to enjoy this spot just as much as Shuuhei did. It was their special place where they could be themselves. It was a place Izuru let his shield down and just felt and right now his face was radiating his happiness. It made Shuuhei's stomach flutter despite his mind protesting, although it was natural to feel joy when you see a friend happy.

A friend…

It was all they were and despite his hopes that there might be something more, that ship had sailed. Maybe he was too patient, maybe that's why he had waited too long to confess his feelings to his little angel beside him. He tried not to think about it but Izuru made him happy, although he could never seem to make Izuru happy. There was really only one person who could do that and his name was Ichimaru Gin, Izuru's current boyfriend. Although Izuru looked happier then usual, he seemed brighter, and Shuuhei felt himself blushing, the more Izuru shined, the hotter he got.

"You seem really happy today."

Izuru gave a nod.

"Hai. That's why I'm here, I've got some great news."

Izuru turned away from staring at the scenery in front of them to look at Shuuhei's face, a smile spreading across it. Izuru had been joyful ever since the war ended and Gin had changed sides and helped them. For this reason he was reinstated and it was also during his time back that he asked Izuru out. Shuuhei still can recall Izuru's face as he told him about the great news. Although the current look on Izuru's face was better than that one and Shuuhei began to get curious so he sat up to make sure to get a good view of Izuru's face.

"Well I'm always glad to hear good news so what is it?"

"Well I wanted to tell you first since you're my closest friend."

His smile widened and his eyes softened, a light pink blush spreading on his face.

"Gin-kun asked me to marry him."

Shuuhei tried very hard to ignore the gut wrenching feeling that just washed over him.

'_Marriage?'_

Decided the best way to deal with this was to detach himself from his feelings for Izuru, he was good at detaching. Any feelings that he felt was unnecessary, that didn't have a good reason to be there was always detached from himself. Now was defiantly one of those times and Shuuhei was cursing himself for not getting over Izuru sooner. It made him disgusted that he could still be crushing on his best friend while he was dating. Shuuhei knew he wasn't worthy to have Izuru, not when he still liked him while he was dating.

"I'm speechless Izuru, this is wonderful. When did he ask you?"

"Just last night, we were out at dinner and he took me to that wonderful spot."

"Ah. The beautiful scenery where your mind just comes up with those wonderful haikus you write."

"Hai, the one that just gets me to relax and just think about the fun things I like to do, it was that spot. It was there that he purposed, it was wonderful…"

Shuuhei gave a nod "I can imagine so, I can't believe it's been that long."

"We've been together for a few years and we've known each other for several. Although I honestly wasn't expecting to get married."

"Why not?"

"I just thought it might be weird but when I'm with him… I guess things that are weird don't seem so bad."

"Hai."

"Although you think I would get used to it, you act weird even though you think rather rationally. Renji-kun and Momo-chan both act and think weirdly, so does Rangiku-chan, so it isn't really as odd as I guess I originally thought."

"Hmm… you have a point there, when do you think you'll actually get married?"

"I think I'd like in the late fall."

"I think that suits you."

Izuru gave a nod. "Although you're right about time passing… how come you're not dating yet?"

Shuuhei felt himself choke on his saliva and Izuru looked at him with sudden concern. Shuuhei gave a quick shake with his hand to motion that he was fine and that there was nothing to worry about.

"Just caught me off guard, I never though I'd hear you say that."

"I suppose I was never much into relationships huh? Gomen na."

Shuuhei shook his head "It's a reasonable question."

Shuuhei paused and just shrugged his shoulders "No ones caught my interest."

Izuru gave a nod "Not trying for Rangiku-chan?"

"I got over her awhile ago."

"Did you get any new crushes?"

"…Ichi." Shuuhei didn't like where this was going, he doesn't lie.

"Why don't you ask them out?"

"He's interested in someone else."

"It couldn't hurt to ask right, you're a nice person, I don't see why he wouldn't want to go out with you."

"I thought you'd react to the fact I said he."

"Why would I?"

"I didn't think you thought I was bi."

"I didn't but I don't really focus on gender."

Shuuhei gave a nod. Hoping this was a success in avoiding Izuru's ever pressing questions but Izuru was a curious one.

"So, give it a shot, it's hard to imagine the popular Shuuhei-senpai getting rejected." Izuru said smiling wider.

"It's a little more complicated than that Izuru."

"Then explain it to me."

Shuuhei rubbed the back of his head, he didn't want Izuru to think that he wasn't trusted with this information so he gave a heavy sigh.

"He's dating, I'm actually trying to get over him."

"O-oh." Izuru's eyes widened slightly and he rubbed the back of his own head "Gomen na… that's unfortunate."

Izuru looked down at his knees "That really shouldn't be happening to you, you deserve to be happy…"

Shuuhei just shook his head "We're supposed to be happy for you right now okay? Stop worrying about me."

Izuru gave a smile "Hai, I know. I am happy, really happy. I just guess I sort of saw you getting married one day and I'd be the one alone with a hopeless crush."

Shuuhei frowned "You shouldn't be thinking like that."

Izuru gave a quick nod "Yeah you're right. It would be great though if we both getting married soon."

'_I'd like it better if we got married at the same time.'_

"Hey, it's not like I'm not going to find someone else. Don't give up on me yet." Shuuhei flashed a grin.

Izuru nodded and let out a soft, quiet laugh "You're right. Good luck with that but I want to go tell everyone else okay?"

"Hai, just remember to smile!"

Izuru nodded and waved to him as he trailed back down the hill to go find everyone else. Shuuhei felt his smile fade as Izuru's reiatsu disappeared from his sensing range. Gin really made Izuru better, Izuru was so much more stable with Gin, he became happy when Gin came back. Gin gave Izuru everything that he was, so it was natural that Izuru would love him. Without Gin, Shuuhei figured, the Izuru he loves would have never existed. Gin really wasn't that bad of an influence, at least not on Izuru, Gin's compassionate side came out when Izuru was around. So in a sense they were good for each other, Gin really looked after him.

Shuuhei had learned that Izuru went into shock initially from becoming a shinigami since he was so sheltered and innocent. Izuru didn't know the harshness of reality and therefore when faced with a hollow, he'd scream, freeze, panic, and eventually his mind went to shock and he broke. It was Gin who found him and stabilized his traumatized mind from the scary experiences. Dragging out Izuru's independence so Izuru could last and continue to live instead of just breaking down. It was this independence that got Izuru through his parent's death and Gin's betrayal. Izuru wasn't dependant like everyone liked to think he was.

It was this independence that separated Izuru from the emo of his appearance but Shuuhei knew better. Izuru was strong, he dealt with a lot of things on his own and this independence made the horrible things that happened to him less effecting. Gin had saved Izuru long ago and his influence would probably do good on Izuru since Gin had a soft spot and was not some sadistic bastard like everyone thought, at least not to Izuru. Gin took the young vulnerable Izuru in, Izuru was no longer that though, such a strong man, Shuuhei thought to himself.

'_What did Ichimaru-taichou do to deserve him…'_

Shuuhei wanted to slap himself about there. _'What am I talking about Izuru's happy and that's all I want, even if it's not with me. after all…_

_He'll always be my friend.'_

* * *

A/N: _I know it's rather short but I wasn't sure how to add anything else. The last paragraphs was to explain what I think of Izuru & Gin. Gin's soft spot for Izuru because of his lost vulnerable, innocent nature in the past, Gin took him under his wing. That part was a little weird to write, the whole Gin x Izuru couple is weird to write cause I view them very father-son like (WTF right?). Hope the last few paragraphs make sense, it was my attempt at explaining how their relationship is. I also added the independence part to Izuru cause I realized that when you give that to Izuru, it's what separates my view from others who like to write him as UBER-uke which sorta makes me go "…", I like him being a uke but I do think he is entirely capable of topping. I also can't see Gin tearing Izuru apart, with how his personality was in the past. If Gin did that, I don't think Izuru would have lasted, when you get your innocence stolen from you, you just tend to destabilize._

_Translations:_

_Hai = Yes  
Gomen na = I'm Sorry (Male speaking)  
Ichi = One  
Reiatsu = Spirit Pressure  
Taichou = Captain_


End file.
